Penderghast College of Elemental Magicks
Penderghast College of Elemental Magicks is the primary setting of The Elementalists series. Background It is first accessed by Your Character when they went through the bathroom mirror in your suite at Hartfeld University. Your Character, upon his/her arrival at the college calls the view a picturesque collection of cozy looking buildings with steeped roofs, a manicure lawn, and an ostentatious statue out front. The carved marble figure is revealed by Griffin in Book 1, Chapter 1 to be a security system, which is set to vaporize any attuneless intruders. The aforementioned marble figure moves around as it appears to be monitoring everyone that is coming and going from the college. Zephyr tells Your Character that classes officially start after the freshmen have been placed and the class schedule is then handed out after the Attunement Placement exam. The sport they play is called Thief, for which Griffin, a sophomore is known as a thief champion. The college's mascot is mentioned to be the Dryxmars. However, Beckett reveals to your character in Book 1, Chapter 4 that until 1916, the university's mascot was the ouroboros, a snake-like creature eating its own tail. But in the aforementioned year Dean Greygarden Waithe changed it to the Dryxmars, who is more elephant like to give it a bit more color. The Dryxmars Thief team according to Griffin in Book 1, chapter 5 is second to none. It is also a three time league champion; the most recent win being the year before when he was a freshman. He also revealed to Your Character while trying to recruit him/her into the Thief team that familiars can be used in matches. In addition, he went onto explain that thief is a way more fun version of capture the flag because the stadium shift from one version to another. So in a rainforest version for example, Earth and Wood att would have the advantage, but metal atts would be at a disadvantage. In Book 1, Chapter 7, Beckett tells Your Character that the college has been around for over three centuries. Then in Book 1, Chapter 11, Atlas tells Your Character that the college uses sentries, which act like Attuneless video cameras. Griffin even remarks in the same chapter how the sentries see everything that goes on Penderghast. The R.A. of the residence hall that Your Character, Beckett and Shreya are in reveals that the portrait that hangs in one of the walls is of Celestina Qu'itvitsits, and has been hanging here all semester. In Book 1, Chapter 13, Beckett reveals to Your Character that there is a mermaid colony living in the lake that Your Character came out of in Book 1, Chapter 1. It is also revealed in this Chapter that the local made a treaty with Penderghast's founder. They were promised a safe haven in exchange for assistance with underwater research. In Book 2, Chapter 1, Beckett tells the rest of the Pend Pals that if one looks to the right, the torches along the walls of one of the halls their burn with Montague's Inferno. It is a type of tricky Fire magick infused with Water. Later, Beckett tells you that Penderghast is the top Magickal institution of learning in North America. Known Students *Your Character (The Elementalists) (Sophomore as of Book 2, Ch. 1) *Beckett Harrington (Sophomore as of Book 2, Ch. 1) *Shreya Mistry (Sophomore as of Book 2, Ch. 1) *Griffin Langley (Junior as of Book 2, Ch. 1) *Zeph Hernandez (Sophomore as of Book 2, Ch. 1) *Everett Merkseyer *Amy Stevenson *Ward *Hayley *Aster D'Yew (As of Book 1, Ch. 19) *Atlas (As of Book 1, Ch. 19) *Cablash Singh (alumni) Staff & Workers *Dean Elise Goeffe (Formerly; deceased) *Professor Kontos (Natural Sciences Instructor) *Professor Englund (Spellwork 1A & 1B Instructor) *Evelyn Swan (Sun & Moon att. Instructor, Dean; as of Bk.1, Ch.19) *Katrina Harrington(Instructor as of Book 2, Ch. 2) *R.A. *Mr. Korningshwip (Librarian) *Dean Greygarden Waithe (Formerly) *Chef Gillespe Saint Montraire (occasional caterer) *Professor Tripton (Metal att. Instructor) *Professor Tianbao Yin (Metal att Instructor; formerly) Facilities *Main Quad *Hall of Mirrors *Dining Hall *Reception *Elise Goeffe's Office *Professor Kontos' Green House *Dean Swan's Office *Foyer *Lost/Confiscated Items Room *Various Classrooms & Dorm Rooms *Residence Halls *Library **Restricted Section *Art Gallery *Thief Stadium *Hallways *Secret Passageways *The Roost *Sun Att Practice Room *Penn Square **Maison D'Yew **Fae Rose Garden **Cafe Sirene **Apothecary Shop *Woods Area *Mirror Dimension (access restricted to Dean Goeffe's and Professor Swan's offices) *Bridge *Laboratory *Lake Tempetua (with a Mermaid Colony) *Katrina's Classroom *Study for High Achieving Students *Cablash Singh's Secret Hideout *Archery Field *Observatory Gallery Places Penderghast.gif|Front of the School MagicalDooratPenderghast.gif|Magickal Door (Animated gif form) PenderghastGreenHouse.png|Green House ProfessorKontosDeskAreainGreenHouse.jpg|Professor Kontos' Desk LostandConfiscatedItemsRoom.png|Lost & Confiscated Items Room (Normal) StarshowinTheElementalistsLostandConfiscatedRoom.gif|Lost & Confiscated Items Room Surrounded in Stars PenderghastCollegeLivingRoomArea.jpg|Living Room Area in Residence Halls MC'sDormRoom.png|Your Character's Dorm Room Mc'sDeskinPenderghastDormRoom.png|Your Character's Desk in their Dorm Room MirrorMCsendsamessage.png|Mirror in MC's room with cryptic message PennSquare.png|Penn Square Penderghast Library.png|Library MysteriousbookfoundthroughBeckett'sspellinCh.7.png|Mysterious book found at Library in Ch. 7 LibrarybookZephwasseeinginCh.7.png| Library book that Zeph was reading RegularThiefStadiumlookinTE.png|Thief Stadium (regular version) RainforestversionofThief.png|Thief Stadium (Rain forest version) RainforestwithpondversionofThieffield.png| Thief Stadium (Rainforest w/ pond version) ThiefStadium.png|Thief Stadium ProfessorSwan'soffice.png|Professor Swan's Office TheRoost.png|The Roost HallwaywithDeadEnd.png|Hallway w/ Dead End SunAttpracticeRoom.png|Sun Att Practice Room DeepDarkForest.png|Forest Strayblossom.png|Stray blossom found in forest Raveinthewoods.png|Rave in the Woods Raveinthewoodswithbubbles.png| Rave in the woods w/ Bubbles TEMCbreaksmirrorinhallofmirrors.png|MC breaks one of the mirrors in the Hall of Mirrors MirrorDimension.png|Mirror Dimension PenderghastBridge.png|Bridge KatrinaHarrington'sClassroom (outside view).png|Outside View of Katrina's Classroom FaeRoseGarden.png|Fae Rose Garden Penderghastatnight.png|Penderghast at night LakenearbyPenderghast.png|Lake at night TEStarryNightCh.14.jpg|Starry Night Sky TE MC & the Pend Pals see in Ch.14 HappyBirthdaytoMCandAtlas.png|Birthday Party for MC & Atlas on top of The Roost's roof MainQuadeckedoutforThiefChampionshipcelebration.png|Main Quad w/ school colors PenderghastCelebratingThiefChampionshipwin.png|Celebrating Thief Championship Victory AmoreliaDayGala.png|Amorelia Day Gala StudyforhighachievingPenderghaststudents.png|Study for High Achieving Students Raife'sLaboratory.png|Raife's Laboratory AnotherpartofRaife'slaboratory.png|Another side of Raife's Laboratory BloodmoonTECh.17.png|View of the Blood moon from laboratory TopofRaife'slabwithRefractionaryMagickMachine.png|Raife's Refractionary Magick Machine CablashSingh'sSecretHideOutatPenderghast.png|Cablash Singh's Secret Hideout CafeSireneTEBk2Ch.1.png|Cafe Sirene in Penn Square ArcheryFieldatPenderghastTEBK2Ch.1.png|Archery Field ObservatoryDomeatPenderghast.png|Observatory Daydream Potion MoonstoneTE.png|Moonstone as an ingredient TuskofmurphonTE.png| Tusk of Murphon as an ingredient DayDreamPotionTE.png|Finished potion About the School TheElem InviLetter SneakPeek.jpg|Acceptance Letter TheElementalistsSneakPeekintoCourses.jpg|Some of the courses offered PenderghastFacultySneakPeek.png|Some of the Faculty at Penderghast College GriffinLangleySneakpeekfromTheElementalists.jpg|Griffin Langley Interview Shreya Mistry Sneak Peek from The Elementalists.jpg|Shreya Mistry Interview MCgoesthroughthemirror.gif|Your Character goes through mirror at Hartfeld Dorm CoolitemsinLostandFoundroomatPenderghast.png|Lost or Confiscated Items at Penderghast TypesofFoodOfferredatPenderghast.png|Types of food offered in the Dining Hall PenderghastStudentsflyinginthesky.gif|Students flying overhead to get to Penderghast PenderghastMascotChangeInfo.png|Mascot Change Confirmation Beckett,Shreya and MC live in the same building.png|MC, Beckett & Shreya live in same building confirmation MaceofBlasting.png|Mace of Blasting in Dean Goeffe's office Media Choices Stories You Play - The Elementalists Teaser 2|What to bring to Penderghast Choices Stories You Play - The Elementalists Teaser 3|Welcome to Penderghast Trivia *When Your Character first arrives at the college, s/he mentions how overhead, people are flying around on a variety of objects which include an ottoman, a broom, and an ornamental rug. **The ornamental rug could be reference to the 1992 Disney film [https://disney.wikia.com/wiki/Aladdin_(1992_film) Aladdin], especially when the pop up that is displayed after says [https://disney.wikia.com/wiki/A_Whole_New_World A Whole New World], which in it of itself was a song featured in the movie. *In addition, there is what appears to be a red rose in glass case in Professor Kontos' desk. **This could be a reference to [https://disney.wikia.com/wiki/The_Enchanted_Rose the enchanted rose] from the 1991 Disney film, [https://disney.wikia.com/wiki/Beauty_and_the_Beast_(1991_film) Beauty & The Beast] *Griffin tells Your Character on the tour he gives you of the College that the School's Main Building is comprised of the Dining Hall, which is at the end of the hall and to the left. **It also has the Reception, the Dean's Office, various classrooms and some areas for Attunement Placement Exams. *In Book 1, Chapter 4, it is confirmed by Beckett that he, along with Your Character and by proxy Shreya all live in the same building. **In this same chapter Beckett also tells Your Character that familiars aren't allowed in the library, and that there's a sign that explains this. *In Book 1, Chapter 6 Aster reveals to Your Character that she hopes to be accepted into Penderghast's cultural exchange program next year. *In Book 1, Chapter 13, Beckett tells Your Character that Professor Tianbao Yin was a previous Metal att. Instructor who pioneered the practice of alloy magick and became a werewolf later in life. *In Book 1, Chapter 19, Professer Krontos comes up to the group while Aster is with you and grants her access to join the school via the exchange program. *On March 14, 2019 Emi, one of the writers at PB confirmed that she's really looking forward to bringing Aster and Atlas to Penderghast as students, since it's something they had planned from the very beginning, back when they were planning Book 1. ** As a result, Atlas and Aster will certainly have different reactions to experiencing school for the first time.https://www.pixelberrystudios.com/blog/2019/3/14/the-elementalists-book-2. *In Book 2, Chapter 1 Griffin reveals that he will be applying for the Fortuna Revelry Scholarship for Disaster Prevention and Relief. To which Beckett replies that this is the most prestigious scholarship in the Natural Sciences department! So only one upperclassmen gets it each year. Reference Category:Locations Category:Schools Category:Locations in 'The Elementalists'